


Apodyopis

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Logolepsy- an obsession with words [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 'give me head' or smth, @The Flash Writers, Episode: s01e22 Rogue Air, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TELL ME WHAT WAS ON THE NOTE LEN WROTE YOU FUCKINGG COWARDS, also, i watched and rewatched the fuckin s&s scene so many times to get the details down, it was probably gay as hell knowing went, once again, thats all this is, theres a theme with my coldflash, they probably told him to write something down and he wrote like, this is totally what was going through len's head during rogue air btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Apodyopis-(n)The act of undressing someone with one's eyes





	Apodyopis

The first time that Len saw the Flash outside of his suit, he was certain that his brain stopped working for approximately three seconds.

The kid was just that; a _kid._ Len knew that he was somewhere in his twenties, but he didn’t look a day over seventeen. His messy brown hair, gaunt, freckle dusted cheeks, and pale skin matched with his glassy blue-green-brown eyes made him a sight for sore eyes that were used to a heteronormative world filled with unattractive straight men.

He got used to it, though. By the time Barry met with him in Saints and Sinners, he was able to process the way his black sweater hugged his surprisingly strong arms, or the way his skinny jeans plastered his thighs like they were painted on, or the way his hair was just the right side of messy.

He stood with his arm resting on the sticky bar, rubbing his thumb over the middle digit of his folded fingers. They were _long_ and something inside of Len ached to _feel_ them.

Len stood as he waited for his drink, his forearms on the bar behind him as he leaned casually. As he listened to Barry talk, watching the kid try to fight the blush from flooding his cheeks over Len’s blatant flirting, he allowed his eyes to rake over his form.

He was wearing a simple black sweater, a white t-shirt visible from the neckline, as well as black skinny jeans and worn out sneakers. A thin black leather bracelet was wrapped around his thin wrist. His hair was tousled as if he had been running his hand through it. There wasn’t much to the outfit, but it looked _good._

Len wanted to see it on his bedroom floor.

They spoke and tried to cut a deal, nestled in the corner by the pool table. Len sat on the edge, twisting his back to face Barry, his lips tugged into an ever-present smirk. Barry paced around, occasionally darting into Len’s personal space before leaving just as fast. All the while, Len slowly removed every piece of his clothing with his eyes. He imagined peeling off the sweater and undershirt, placing kisses along the slopes of his biceps and licking down the line of his surprisingly well defined abs. He ideated peeling those ridiculous jeans away from his shockingly thick thighs, leaving beard burn in their wake as he kissed along the snow-white flesh of his inner thighs. He pictured dipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down, basking in the gasps it brought from him. He envisaged painting pictures along his pale skin with his mouth and fingertips, bruises blooming underneath paper thin skin in their wake.

When he moved to grab a cocktail napkin and a pen, he noticed the way Barry stiffened, just like when he saw the cold gun. It was almost comical. He scribbled his price on the napkin and slid it over to Barry, tapping his fingernails on the table with one hand and spinning his pen with the other. He lolled in the way Barry’s eyes widened, how his mouth opened and closed like a floundering fish, the rumble in his throat as he tried to speak. He laughed as Barry nodded, cheeks blazing a fiercer red than his suit.

As they left, Len’s arm slung around Barry’s waist, he spared one last glance at the napkin before he led the kid to his motorcycle.

_Come with me and let me act on the thoughts that I’ve been having about you for the past hour._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
